Carrie Corinthos!
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Carrie is back in town and trouble is following can she handle that and rebuilding relationships and falling in love.When she does it results in the fight for her life. Can her family fix this. Dont own general hospital
1. She's Back

_**She's Back!**_

She was born in this town but the minute she turned 15 she took off to get away from her past and at the time her present. She left her family and a world she didn't want to be apart of. Her fathers world aka Sonny Corinthos' world.

She loved her father and the family but it had caused so much pain through out her life. Almost losing her step mom sent her over the edge.

It brought back the memories of her mom's death when she was killed in an explosion just a few months after she married her dad. Sure Sonny wasn't her biological one but he was the one that counted because he was there when she need him well most of the time.

Jason raised her for awhile alongside Michael her little brother when her father couldn't take care of them and when Carly couldn't be there.

They turned out okay though.

But now she was back after three years. Carrie Corinthos better know to the Mob scene as C.C was back in Port Charles.

Not just running from trouble but back to see her family she missed so much.

She walked by the docks like she use to do when she was younger when she someone came up behind her and she tensed up. It's about time you came home says a voice. Aunt Courtney she says as she turns.

The girl hugs her aunt. How are you asks Courtney? Alive says the girl.

Come on lets get you up to the penthouse says Courtney as she holds out her hand to niece. Alright says Carrie as she takes her aunts hand. They walk up to the Harbor View Towers. Jason and Miley will be happy to see you says Courtney.

Miley is what six now asks Carrie. She will be in three days says Courtney as she thinks of her little girl.

Does she even remember me asks Carrie? Jason tells her stories about you says Courtney as she thinks of her husband and how he tells the stories about their niece to their daughter. I'm sorry I took off I just needed to get away and at the time it made sense it wasn't suppose to be for long I kind of expected for Jason to come and drag me home kicking and screaming says Carrie.

Trust me I understand and he tried but he couldn't find you and he still looks he never gave up says Courtney as they reach the floor in which the Corinthos & Morgan family resides. They walk towards Courtney's penthouse.

They enter and a little girl wraps her arms around her mothers legs. Hi sweetie says Courtney.

They smelled food coming from the kitchen. Jason I'm home says He was coming out when Courtney told Carrie to wait outside. Hey Courtney says Jason. I have surprise for you says Courtney as she kisses her husband. She opens the door and their Carrie is with her Corinthos smirk on her face

. Carrie says Jason. Hi Uncle Jason she says as he walked to her and wraps his arms around her.

I've missed you kiddo he says. I have missed you too she replies as she holds onto her uncle.

Miley looks up. Daddy that's the girl from the stories says Miley. Yes it is says Jason. Hi my name is Miley she says as she introduces herself to her cousin. I know says Carrie as she picks up her younger cousin.

My name is Carrie and I am your cousin says Carrie. I know silly says Miley.

I have an idea to celebrate your homecoming says Courtney. What asks Jason? We can go to the Port Charles Hotel and have dinner tomorrow night what do you think asks Courtney? Sounds Great says Jason. Sure thing says Carrie with a smile.

I think your dad and Carly are home across the way at least I know one of them is says Jason. Is that a hint asks Carrie?

Don't think I am kicking you out I just think you need to see dad says Jason with a small smile. Fine I am going says Carrie as she hugs her cousin and aunt goodbye.

We love you says Courtney. I know and I love you guys too says Carrie. I'll see you guys later as she heads for the penthouse she use to call home. She picked up her book bag an and stepped in to the hallway.


	2. Family Again!

_Family again?_

She noticed Max her old bodyguard she still wondered how she got away that day and how he never caught her when she took off. Well if it isn't my favorite bodyguard says Carrie. Do I know you asks Max? I'm ashamed Max you only watched me grow up and guarded me for fifteen years she says. Carrie he says in surprise.

How are you he asks with a smile of relief that she finally had come to her sense and come home? Well as to be expected you she asks? I am good says Max. I will let your father know he has a visitor knowing she loved to surprise people.

Thanks she says as he hugs her. Welcome home kiddo he says as he heads in to the house. It's good to be back says Carrie.

(Penthouse) Sir says Max. Yes replies Sonny. You have a visitor says Max. Who is it asks Sonny as he picks up his 3 year old son Jamie. Sir I think the person can tell you for themselves says Max.

No visitors now it's family time says Sonny. He had changed since Carrie took off. Carly and him worked through their problems and they had 2 other boys and another baby on the way.

Sure Sir but this one is important says Max. I don't care if it is the President of the United States I said no says Sonny. You know I should have just used my key says Carrie as she walks in.

Sonny looked in the direction of the door and the direction of the door. There stood his oldest daughter. His princess as he use to call her. Carrie says Sonny. Hi daddy she says.

I'll leave you two to talk says Max as he picks up Jaime and brings him to his room and then leaves. Sonny walks over to his daughter and hugs her.

I've missed you dad says Carrie. I have missed you too Princess says Sonny. She smiles at her nickname.

I am sorry I left I had to get away says Carrie. Why asks Sonny as they sit down? So much had happened that year and everyone expected so much from me that the stress finally got to me and I took off says Carrie as she looks around.

I should have been here more for you to talk to but I was so involved in the business I let you slip through the cracks says Sonny. It not your fault dad I was too afraid to tell you because when ever anything would come up all sorts of crises would happen she says.

You should have known that you could always talk to me you're my daughter you always come first says Sonny as he hugs his daughter.

Just then the door opened. A blonde woman walked through the door. Bye Mike says Carly as she hung up her phone. Sonny I'm she stops short.Carrie she whispers.

Hi Carly she says as the blonde woman engulfs her in a hug. I have missed you sweetheart says Carly who was just about 4 months along.

I've missed you too says Carrie.

How about we get you settled in says Sonny. Thanks dad she replies. Sonny heads up the stairs. So where were you asks Carly as Sonny retreats upstairs. California I was in school I have senior year left says Carrie.

Well we will have you enrolled at PC High next week says Carly as Sonny comes downstairs. Your room is ready says Sonny as he wraps his arms around his wife. Thanks she says as she heads in the direction of the stairs.

Night dad, mom I'm really glad to be home says Carrie as she stops to hug her parents.

Just then a red headed boy came running down the stairs alongside a small dark haired boy. Carrie says the younger of the two. Morgan she says as he runs to his sister. What no hi she says to Michael.

Why so you can leave again says Michael. I am not going anywhere ever again she says as she lets go of Morgan and walks towards Michael.

You promise he asks? I promise your big sister is never leaving you again because I made a mistake and I missed my little brothers to much says Carrie.

Well Good caused we missed you too says Morgan as he comes up behind her and hugs her. Good because I am never going to leave you guys alone again you need anything I am there says Carrie as Michael engulfs his older sister in a hug.

I love you two very much says Carrie.

We love you too says the boys. Alright boys head back to the bed let's let your sister get settled in you have plenty of time to catch up says Carly as she pulls the two off their sister and brings them up the stairs.

I am actually gonna head that way too night dad she says as she follow her step mom and brothers.

Night sweetie see in the morning he says.

Night Carly she says as she passes. Night says Carrie. Walking into her room nothing was changed. She hit the bed and was asleep. For the first time she felt safe. It felt good to be back with family again.


	3. Family and Old Friends!

_Family and Old Friends!_

(Next Night) They were at the Port Charles Hotel. Courtney, Jason, Sonny, Carly and Carrie. So you have spent the last three years in California asks Jason? Yeah she replies. Right under my nose says Sonny.

I made it that way I know you dad and I know where you would look so when I felt like you were there or if I felt like I was being watch I would disappear says Carrie.

I am just glad your home says Sonny as he hugs his daughter. I second that says Jason as he hugs his niece. We third that says Carly and Courtney.

I don't think that made any sense says Carrie with a smile. You know what we mean says Courtney. We are just glad you're safe and at home with us even if it did take three years says Carly as she smiles at her step daughter.

Carrie looked around the hotel she grew up around and noticed two familiar faces. Luke and Lucky Spencer walked through the door. Carrie Corinthos says Luke.

Luke replies Carrie as she stands up to hug her Godfather. She then turns to Lucky. Lucky Spencer how are you asks Carrie? Good you asks Lucky?

The same she says as she hugs one of her oldest friends.

It's good to have you back says 18 year old Lucky.

I have missed you says Carrie as they pull apart.

I have missed you too says Lucky. Lucky says a voice.

Elizabeth he says as he turns in the direction of the voice. Elizabeth says Carrie as she sees one of her other oldest friends. Carrie says Liz. Yeah she replies.

Om goodness I can't believe you are home says Elizabeth.

Me either says Carrie as she is engulfed in a hug. Promise me you aren't leaving again says Liz. I promise I am home for good says Carrie as they pull apart. Good she replies with a smile.

Emily and Nick will be happy to see you says Lucky as the other two of their group came to his thoughts.

I can't wait says Carrie with a smile. She felt like a fraud if only they knew she was harboring a secret.

One that was about to unravel really soon.

What she didn't know is everyone life was going to be put at risk because of what she had hiding in her closet.

I guess old ghost come back time to haunt.


	4. Reunions and School!

_Reunions and School!_

Carrie looked around at the school she hadn't step foot in since the day she left. She had spent most of this past weekend catching up with Liz and Lucky. The two of them were still best friends even though they had broken up a year ago. Liz said Lucky heart always belonged to someone else and she was glad that this person had found their way home.

PC high hadn't change.

Now it was time to face reality and with that Carrie walked towards where her locker was. When she heard a voice she knew. PC High sometimes you think you'll never leave says the person. Carrie froze.

It was Marcos the guy she had dated in California the one she was running from. She turned and looked around and noticed him with Nickolas. He caught her stare and gave her a smirk.

She tensed up and Lucky walked up behind her. Hey you okay he asks? Carrie jumps at the sound of his voice. I'm fine she says as she hugs him. You sure Lucky asks?

Positive Spencer she replies. Alright he replies. Carrie she hears. She turns. Emily says Carrie. It's so good your back says Emily. Just then Nickolas walked over behind Emily.

He picked up Carrie and hugged her. Hey Nick she says. Hi nice to see you no more disappearing acts okay says Nickolas with smile. He lets go of her just as the bell rings.

So the day begins says Liz with a smile as the girls head to their classes and the boys head to theirs.

Marcos followed her all day. She would be by Lucky every chance she had.

She didn't think he would find her here and somehow he did. She never told him where she came from. How did he figure it out? Lucky noticed Marcos as they went through the day and how he made Carrie nervous.

One thing's for sure he had never seen Carrie so scared. It was rare very rare. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

(After School) Lucky and Carrie were walking to Kelley's to meet the rest of the gang when Lucky stop her.

Why are you afraid of Marcos asks Lucky as he leans on the bridge in the middle of the park?

He is part of a past three years I want to forget says Carrie. She moves away but Lucky moves closer.

Just tell me and we will handle it together says Lucky.

He's my ex he abused me and almost killed so I took off to come home thinking this would be the last place he would look cause I didn't tell him who I was says Carrie.

He has been here for a couple months says Lucky.

I left a few months ago and I decided to come back a few days ago says Carrie. Okay all you need to know now is that you are safe says Lucky.

I promise you he won't hurt you ever again says Lucky as he pulls her into a hug. She pulls away and looks at Lucky. I don't know what I would do without you says Carrie. He just smiles.

On impulse she kissed him and he soon kissed back.

I shouldn't have done that says Cassie who started to rant.

Lucky kisses her to shut her up.

I have been in love you since I was fifteen why do you think me and Elizabeth never worked out says Lucky.

I love you too says Carrie as a shot rang out.


	5. Whose Shot and Hospital!

_Whose Shot and Hospital!_

Lucky are you alright asks Carrie? Yeah I'm fine he replies. You he asks? I don't know she says as she holds up her hand and it is covered in blood. She falls over. I need help over here yells Lucky as he dials 911.

Max who was nearby heard Lucky and rushed over. He saw Carrie on the ground with Lucky holding her. Max she bleeding and I can't get it to stop says Lucky with panic in his voice.

Relax everything will be okay says Max as the paramedics show up.

Max takes Lucky and gets in his car and head for the hospital. On the way he calls his boss. Sonny says a voice. Its Max you need to get to General Hospital Carrie was shot in the park about ten minutes ago says Max as he talks to his boss.

I am on my way I am going to get Jason and then I will be there thank you Max says Sonny. Sure thing Boss says Max as he pulls into General Hospital right behind the ambulance.

(Penthouse) Sonny got Carly and the kids and headed for Jason's. He knocked. The family just walked in. Courtney looked up in surprise. What are you she starts and looks at Sonny's face.

What happened she asks? Where is Jason asks Carly? I am right here says Jason as he comes out holding Miley. Carrie was shot tonight she is at General Hospital says Sonny. Let's go says Courtney as she grabs her daughter and her jackets. The two families take off to the hospital.

(Hospital) Lucky was pacing back and forth across the waiting room.

Lucky says Courtney and Sonny. Sonny says Lucky as he turns towards the adults. Who did this asks Jason as he looks at his niece through the window of the room.

She says a kid at school is her ex someone who followed her from California there is a big chance that he did this but I don't know who the bullet was meant for me or her says Lucky as he looked through the window at his girlfriend. Do you know if he was abusive asks Sonny?

Yeah he was you tell by the fear in her eyes says Lucky. Name says Jason. Marcos Celvin says Lucky as he looks at Sonny and Jason.

Max call us when she wakes up we need to take care of some business no one hurts my daughter and gets away with says Sonny as he and Jason head to the elevators.

Sonny don't do something you'll regret she never forgive you if you don't give her the satisfaction of getting revenge says Carly. I need to protect her she is my little girl says Sonny.

She isn't little anymore says Courtney. I know but I am her father he says as they get on and leave the hospital.

The women watch as they walked out. Lucky walked back into Carrie room to wait.

(Few hours later) She started to stir. Carrie he says. Hi she replies as she opens up her eyes. How do you feel asks Lucky? I'm alright she replies.

Your dad and Jason went after Marcos says Lucky.

What she says as she tries to sit up.

Careful you'll pull your stitches says Lucky as he tries to get her to sit back down. No he should know I want to handle this it's my life not his snares Carrie. Just then a familiar person walked in. Dad says Carrie. Sonny rushed over to his daughter.

Your safe he says as she cries.

I am so sorry says Carrie. For what he asks?

For bringing my problems into town I should have handled this myself she says. There is a reason we are a family and it is because we face things together he says as he holds his daughter. Just like mom would want to she replies. Exactly he says.

I love you daddy says Carrie. I love you princess says Sonny. Lucky leaves the room.

(Little while later) Knock, Knock says a voice. Carly, Courtney says Carrie as she notices her brothers and cousin. Michael, Morgan, Casey, and Jaime she says as her brothers walked toward her.

We just got you back don't leave us again you promised says Michael. I know and I am not going anywhere says Carrie. She hugs her brothers as they leave the room.

Miley she says as her cousin jumps out of her father arms.

Don't leave me she says as she hugs her cousin. I won't ever again she says to the only cousin she had. Soon after Jason and Courtney engulfed their niece in a hug and then they left so she can rest. Carly and Sonny did the same after talking to their daughter.

Lucky walked back in after they left.

Hey babe she says as he leans down and kisses her. She smiles.

I love you says Carrie. I love you too says Lucky. Just then three important people walked in.

Hey says Lucky. Nikolas, Emily, Elizabeth she says. We wanted to make sure you were alright says her friends as they all hug her.

We are really sorry about what happened I blame myself I let him into our lives and he hurt you one of our core five says Nikolas.

Its okay you couldn't have known replies Carrie.

The four friends sat down next to their friend and caught up on old times and everything in between.


	6. Flash Forward

_Flash Forward!_

(Four years later Carrie's POV) My dad did take care of things but not like everyone thought. He gave Marcos a warning and told him to leave as soon as possible. Which Marcos did the minute he heard that he was messing with a Mob boss and that he had messed with the Mob Princess. But I knew Marcos better he would let life get back to normal and come crashing down on it, it was only a matter of time.

Lucky and I got married two years ago and had normal every day ups and downs.

It's funny he is a cop and I work for my dad like I always have. But it could be worse right? Elizabeth found Mr. Right in college his name is James they just recently got married and were very happy. Emily and Nickolas got married a year after Lucky and I did and were more in love than ever. Life was almost perfect.

Carly and Sonny have the four boys and a little girl Amy Hope Corinthos.

My little sister and dad's little angel. I was glad they had a girl because it got dad to pay attention to what she was doing more that what I was doing a little more freedom for me. Even though he still protects his "little girl" even if she isn't little.

Jason and Courtney have not just ten year old Miley but, four year old twins Sam and Dean. Along with them they have a 3 year old little girl named Jenny and they have 5 month old twins Destiny and Callie Morgan.

I still try to figure out how they handle having the kids in the penthouse. I never thought they were that big but I don't live in them anymore so I won't worry about it. (End POV)

(Spencer Household) I'm off to work are you going to be okay by yourself asks Lucky? Babe I will be fine its just a sprain says Carrie as she looks at her ankle which was wrapped because she got hurt at work the night before.

I am just checking he says. Max is outside so I will be safe Sonny takes care of his princess says Carrie with a smile and a roll of the eyes. I know I love you says Lucky. I love you too says Carrie as she kisses her husband. He leaves for a normal day at work which would be far from normal.

Carrie stood as he left she had to go out and she knew that two blondes would be soon at her door to take her out to get ready. They had to be at the Port Charles Hotel tonight for a benefit and Lucky would be meeting them after he got off work at 7.

There was a knock on the door. Who is it asks Carrie as she reaches the door?

Your favorite two people says a voice.

She opens the door to see her step mom and aunt standing there. Mom Courtney its only 11 am what are you doing here asks Carrie? We thought we start getting ready early replies Courtney. Okay come in says Carrie as she leads them in. We were thinking breakfast then a day of relaxation says Carly with a smile. Okay let me get my purse and my coat she replies. Don't bring your gun I think we are safe with just having the bodyguard's yells Courtney as her niece leaves the room.

I wont says Carrie as she puts in a safe and leaves her bedroom having a strange feeling something big was going to happen. Lets go she says as she comes down the stairs and heads for the door.


	7. Fire!

_Fire!_

(Few hours later) See I told you I could make you look great even if it meant wearing black pants and a shirt says Carly. Funny says Carrie. She had never been dressy flashy kind a girl she was mostly a tomboy.

The only time she wore a dress was when she married Lucky. We should head out says Carrie when she see her fathers limo pull up and Jason and Sonny get out.

The girls open the door.

Good evening how are our three favorite women doing asks Jason with a small smirk. We are just fine replies Courtney as she leans in and kisses her husband and just as she does that Carly does the same with Sonny.

Okay everyone my eyes have just burned out of my sockets so can we leave jokes Carrie. The adults look at her and smile and they all head off to the limos and leave for the benefit.

(Few hours Later) Ric Lancing walked in.

Attention everyone we have a fire on the lower levels and we are trying to get you evacuated as soon as possible he says.

Carly looked at Sonny with fear in her eyes. Fear for their lives and their kids if they didn't get out of here. Jason and Courtney exchanged similar looks.

Carrie was so scared but she was alone mostly, due to the fact Lucky was outside watching a building which has his wife in burn to the ground.

Luke was talking about what she guessed it had something to due with why they were picking numbers out of a hat.

She pulled hers out and went over to her family.

She was 12 one of the first set of flights she prayed that someone in her family was with her. Once she reached her family her uncle engulfed her in a hug not wanting to let go but was forced to when Courtney took her from him.

What's your number asks Carly? 12 she says. That's good you'll be on the second flight says Courtney with hope in her eyes. Jason is 8 your dad is 18 I am 23 and Courtney is 32 says Carly .

One of you should take my place she says. No as long as you are out and if anything happens to us we know the kids are ok says Courtney. Okay says Carrie as she hugs her family.

Sonny pulls Jason and her aside away from the group of people.

If I don't make it out you two need to take over the company and keep it going says Sonny. Okay says Jason. Yea anything for you dad says Carrie. Jase can you excuse us asks Sonny? Sure says Sonny as he walks back to Courtney.

What is it dad asks Carrie? I want you to know how proud I am of you and how proud I am to call you my daughter.

Thank you says Carrie.

I know you didn't go looking to be in the family business and I know sometimes you just want to quit but you haven't when any one else would and I thank you for that says Sonny.

Your welcome she replies. I love you princess he says. I love you too daddy she replies. They hug. Your mother would be so proud of you sweet heart she new you would turn out okay says Sonny. She would be proud of you and the life you built not just for yourself but for your family says Carrie as she holds her dad like a little girl who was reliving a nightmare was.

You okay asks Sonny. Mom burn to death i cant handle losing you the same way she says as she cries. It's okay you will be okay because you are strong and you have Lucky someone who loves you know matter who you are says Sonny.

I still need my dad and if i leave tonight and you dont get out what am i suppose to do and what do i tell the family let alone raise them she says in one breath. You can do because we will be watching over you my strong independent beautiful little girl says Sonny. Well i guess your not little any more he says. I

will always be your little girl she replies. You look so much like your mother he says.

I miss her but in a way i am glad you have Carly says Carrie as she looks over at the women who helped raise her.

She loves you like her own. I love her but she will never replace mom in my heart says Carrie as she thinks of her mom. I wouldn't expect you to but you have been great since she came into our lives and I am proud of you for that says Sonny.

Carly is one of my best friends nothing can ever change that she says as they head back to the rest of their family.

Carly had her arms around Sonny. They were talking when everyone in the room heard crunch and suddenly.. Carrie watched as her parents went through the floor. MOM DAD she screams as they disppear! Sonny Carly No yells Courtney as she fights her husbands hold. Carrie starts to go near the place where they fell through when Luke grabbed her.

I don't think so my son would hate me if i let anything happen to my daughter in law on my watch says Luke as he pulled her back. Let me go Luke i need to go after them i owe them that much she says. By doing what getting yourself killed no going to happen says Luke.

I need to yells Carrie. It wont help them but i will tell you one thing they are alive Sonny is Sonny and Carly is a Spencer and we dont die we keep fighting he says as Carrie begans to cry.


	8. Outside and Rescue!

_Outside And Rescues!_

Lucky was trying to do his job well worrying about his wife who was up there. As well as his family just then they heard a large noise and they knew it came from the hotel. Lucky was praying that Carrie was safe and that they would get her out. H

e hears his name and turns and sees Liz. Liz he says. Have you heard anything asks Liz?

No says Lucky. Everything will be fine I can feel it says James.

Thanks says Lucky as hugs Elizabeth. She is going to be fine God wont take her from you twice says Elizabeth as she pulls out of the hug. You are right says Lucky.

Just then the first chopper landed. Georgie and Dillon got off alongside other teens that where in the hotel. Dillon was holding onto Georgie for dear life. Georgie yells Lucky. Lucky she says as she hugs him.

Are you alright he asks as he looks over the girl who was like a sister to him? Yeah I am fine says Georgie as she hugs him again. Now I need a favor how many people are still up there asks Lucky?

Funny you should asks that you father said you would asks that and he wrote this up for you says Dillon.

Thanks you two should get checked out says Lucky. Alright says two as they head off to the ambulance together holding hands.

They reminded him of him and Carrie when they first began dating. He looked up at the sky with pleading eyes. I need her please don't take her away from me not again he pleads at the smoke filled sky.

Not even noticing that the second chopper had landed. You need who asks a voice from behind.

Lucky turns around. He looks around and a familiar girl comes into view.

His wife was standing behind him. Carrie whispers Lucky.

She runs into his arms crying. I thought I was never going to see you again she says as he holds her.

Its okay you are alright and I will never let you go ever again says Lucky as he holds onto her. I love you so much Lucky this whole night I thought about what ifs and all I could think about was dying and never seeing you again says Carrie as she breaks down.

I love you too Carrie so much more than anyone can ever know says Lucky as he kisses her.

I never want to let you go ever again says Carrie.

Then don't says Lucky. I am scared my parents are up there my whole family says Carrie as she looks up at the building that was burning to the ground.

I know baby I know says Lucky.

I can't lose my parents I have already lost my mom why am I going through this twice she yells at no one in particular.

Lucky holds her as she hits his chest and breaks down and cries more than she was doing.

Its going to be ok our family is a family of fighters they are not going to let something like this beat them says Lucky as he kisses her head.

You realize if they don't make it we have to take car of my cousins and my brothers says Carrie.

I know and I am willing to do so says Lucky. We also better be prepared to go against the Quatermaines because they will want Michael says Carrie.

We will deal it will be ok says Lucky. Just then Liz walked up to them.

Carrie she says. Liz replies Carrie as she hugs her friend.

They hold onto each other for dear life. How was Emily and Nickolas when you last saw them she asks?

They were okay staying strong as usually says Carrie. That's Em and Nick for you always strong when they are together says Liz with tears in her eyes.

One thing is for sure I am never going to a public function ever again says Carrie.

Never again Sweetie that may never happen says Liz with a smile.

I can try can't I says Carrie as she feels Lucky wrap his arms around her.

She leans into him.

What do we do now asks James?

We wait says Carrie and Lucky. Great says James.


	9. The Waiting!

_The Waiting!_

(Lucky's POV) A few hours have past since Carrie got out alongside her was Courtney and Emily. None of them would go to the hospital to be checked out until the rest of the family was out and safe. I think this would be the end of my wife. There was still no sign of my father in law or Jason or even my brother.

Carrie was going out of her mind with worry. She isn't ready to say goodbye or to raise her siblings even though she would do it in a heart beat and so would I. But everything was happening so fast and it was a very scary scene. I look around and I notice people coming through the smoke. (End POV)

Carrie watched as people came out and through the smoke she saw two people.

Mom, Dad she yells as Carly and Sonny come into view.

Carrie ran over to her parents crying. I thought I had lost you when that floor collapsed I thought she starts. We are okay everything will be okay says Carly as she holds the young women she raised.

I love you guys she says. We love you too princess says Sonny.

Not even two minutes after someone else walked through the smoke.

Courtney looked up and she noticed she knew who it was.

Jase she says as she hugs her husband as he reaches her. Are you alright asks Jason? I'm fine what about you asks Courtney? I am okay says Jason as he leans down and kisses his wife. I don't know what I would do if I lost you says Courtney.

You wont lose me baby I love you says Jason as he hugs her.

Just then the hotel exploded. Lucky grabbed his wife and pulled her down.

Jason and Sonny did the same with their wives. Nickolas yells Emily.

Both Carrie and Lucky flinched. But minutes after the explosion someone walked out of the half collapsed building.

Nickolas yells Emily as she hugs her husband.

Are you okay asks Nickolas?

I am fine she replies as he holds her.

The group watched as the building they spent so much time in burned and turned into rubble. It was a scary changed for all of them. I think we should get you all checked out says Lucky as he turns to his family. Let's go says Carrie as she turns toward her family and headed off to the hospital.


	10. Days go by!

_Days go by!_

Lucky I need to talk to you says Carrie as she walks in one night after being at work.

Alright says Lucky from the kitchen.

Mr. Spencer what are you doing in my kitchen says Carrie as she walks into the kitchen. Cooking he replies. Okay well I have news she says. What is it asks Lucky?

I talked to my dad today and I quit working for him and I am going to go into business with Mom and Courtney at the foundation and at the Metro Court says Carrie.

Wow why the sudden change asks Lucky?

Well I went to the doctor today and I am pregnant says Carrie.

What he asks? She kinda smiles. I'm pregnant she repeats.

Lucky picks her up and spins her around. I am so happy he says. I love says Lucky.

I love you too she replies as he kisses her. Just then the phone rang. Hello says Carrie.

Wow Emily that's great and Liz is too says Carrie with a huge smile.

She hangs up the phone.

I guess we really meant the pact we made when we were kids says Carrie.

Why that asks Lucky? Emily and Elizabeth are pregnant too says Carrie. Wow are family is growing says Lucky as he hugs his wife.


	11. 9 months later!

_9 months later!_

Lucky Spencer you are never allowed to touch me ever again yells Carrie as she goes through labor.

You're doing great coaches Lucky. Just then cries fill the room.

Congratulations you have a beautiful little girl says Robin as she hands the baby to Carrie.

Thank you Robin for everything she replies. Anytime says Robin as she leaves and meets her husband in the hallway.

They are happy says Patrick as they looked at their friends.

They are always have been says Robin with a smile as she leans into her husband.

I love you says Patrick as he wraps his arms around her pregnant stomach.

I love you too she says as she looks over at Lucky and Carrie and the new addition to the family.

(Carrie and Lucky) She is beautiful says Carrie as she holds her daughter. Just like her mom says Lucky as he kisses his wife's head.

We need a name says Carrie. What about Lily asks Lucky? Laura suggests Carrie.

How about this Lily Laura Spencer says Lucky with a smile?

Perfect says Carrie. Hi Lily says Lucky.

Sonny and Luke walked in. Is that my granddaughter asks Sonny? Yes dad, Luke meet Lily Laura Spencer says Carrie with a huge smile.

Both of your mom's would be proud says Carly as she walks in. Thanks Carly says Lucky and Carrie as the rest of the family comes into admire the baby. The first of the new generation. ( Carrie's POV ) Within the next couple of days we welcome new addition to our families. Emily had a little boy. Spencer Lucas Cassidine.

Then Elizabeth had her twins. Emily Carrie Johnson and Lucas Nikalos Johnson.

We all were released the same day and went home to live our lives?

What we didn't know was that life was going to take a drastic turn.

What I didn't know was the most evil man alive in my past would return with a person who was out for blood.

They were preparing to unite with a common goal. The destruction of The Corinthos Organization. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay out for long. (End POV)


	12. Devils in Town!

_Devils in town!_

(Few months later) Carrie was walking through Metro Court observing everything when she saw a familiar face and froze. Carly looked in the direction of her stare. Who is that asks Carly? Someone who should be dead she says as she runs out of the hotel and heads for the penthouse. Knowing someone was following her she cut down an alley and ran to her house.

She opened her door of her house. Letica you need to go out the back and get Lily out says Carrie as she walks in.

Letica she calls. Looking for someone says a voice. Marcos she snares. I sent her home says Marcos as he walks in holding her daughter.

Leave her alone says Carrie.

Of course I will says Marcos as he puts her down in her crib.

Come with me says Marcos. Fine says Carrie as she looks at her daughter. Your grandfather has missed you says Marcos as he steps out of the house.

How do you know him she asks? I met him and we are partners says Marcos.

He never works with anyone he just betrays everyone says Carrie as she hits him and kicks him down.

She runs in the house and grabs her daughter and takes her to the car and races off to Sonny's house.

(Penthouse) Max she yells as she comes up. Yes he says.

I need you to get all the kids out of here now she yells. Why asks Max as he looks over at his boss and back to Carrie.

Marcos is here and he brought the devil with him she says.

He is dead says Sonny as he remembers her name for her grandfather. No he is very much alive says Carrie with a look in her eye.

Max go get Jason and then get the kids out understand says Sonny. Yes sir he replies. Are you alright asks Sonny? I took off I left Carly there what if he did something to her asks Carrie. I promise she is fine says Sonny.

Do you have a gun asks Carrie as she looked out the window?

Where is yours asks Sonny? In the safe at home I couldn't get to it says Carrie.

Here says Sonny as he hands one to her. Jason walked in. Max is on his way to pick up Carly and Courtney and get them out of range of fire says Jason. Just then the phone rang.

Sonny picked it up. Meet us at the warehouse just you, my granddaughter and Morgan says his ex father in law.

Fine says Sonny. 10 minutes or I start blowing things up says Marcos as he takes the phone.

We will be there says Sonny as he hangs up the phone.

We need to leave now before Port Charles become my limo says Sonny. He wouldn't says Carrie. He would replies her father as they all walk out the door and head for the warehouse. The final showdown.

Just as they pulled up to the warehouse. Carrie left a message on Lucky's voice mail.

I love you and if I don't come home tonight know it was to protect you and Lily. Take care of her I love you both she says as she hangs up.

You ready asks Jason. Yes lets finish this says Carrie as she pulls out her gun and steps out of the car.

Shots fired out of no where missing the three of them as they ducked.

You didn't think it would be easy did you asks a voice as they step out of the shadow.

No I didn't says Sonny as they return fire. I guess the devil is really in town says Jason as he shoots.


	13. ShowDown !

_Showdown!_

Carrie moved from behind the car. This was a setup says Sonny. You think she yells as he shoots at Marcos. You take Marcos I'll take your grandfather says Sonny as Jason moves in on their enforcers. Dad don't make it a score to settle she wouldn't want it that way says Carrie. He put you and our family at danger he gets what's coming says Sonny. Be careful daddy she says as she steps into the shadows.

Where did she go yells Marcos as the smoke settles. Behind you says Carrie voice. He turns and sees a figure moving towards him. You think you'll get within two feet of me and live says Marcos. I belong to this family more than you do says Carrie as she looks over at Marcos.

What he asks? Your partners with my grandfather which makes his organization mine says Carrie. No he would have told me says Marcos. I said he would betray you and he did cause he knew their loyalties would lie with me because I am next in line to take over she says.

He shoots at her and hits her arm. She grabs it and pulls her gun out at the same time and shoots him in the leg. Your life is over says Carrie as she gets closer. She stands over him and hesitates.

You cant do it can you says Marcos. No I can't because I am not my family she says as looks over at her father. Say goodbye to daddy says Marcos as he pulls his gun out. She turns as he was about to pull the trigger and a gunshot rings out.

She killed him and didn't care she was protecting her family. Just then she saw her father go down. Dad she yells as she races over to him. Say goodbye to your father says her grandfather.

I don't think so she replies as she shoots at him. Is that your best shot asks her grandfather. No but this is she says as she points and pulls the trigger. He slumps over still breathing.

Jason call 911 says Carrie as she looks around with a cold stare.

On it but how are we going to explain all this asks Jason? Self defense we got ambushed she says. We need to get rid of your finger prints on this gun says Jason as he cleans the gun.

Carrie says Sonny. Dad how you feeling she asks? Like I got shot he says. Don't worry help is on the way she says as she hears someone call her name. Grandfather she says. I am sorry for everything I have done I am sorry for causing you pain take care of yourself you will lead well says her grandfather. Thank you she replies as the authority show up.

Carrie yells Lucky. Lucky she says as he pulls her to him. What happened he asks?

They ambushed us says Carrie with a scared look. Everything will be okay he says. I am scared Lucky he could die and so could he she says pointing towards her grandfather.

Isn't that what you have always wanted says Lucky the cop in him taking over.

Yeah when I was an angry teenager but looking at him to night bleeding out all I wanted to do was save him so he could tell me about my mother says Carrie as she cries. He kisses her head. She slumps over.

Carrie he says. She passed out says Jason. I need help yells Lucky as he lowers his wife to the ground. The emts come and put her in an ambulance. She has lost a lot of blood we need to get her to General Hospital now yells the emt.

You coming asks Lucky as he climbs in his car to Jason. Yea he replies as he gets in. You better pray she is alright says Lucky as they leave. She is a fighter she isn't going anywhere says Jason as they fly down the road and pull into the hospital.

The two men rush into the hospital. Can I help you asks the receptionist. Mrs. Spencer says Lucky. She just went into surgery to remove a bullet say a nurse near by. How long will that take asks Jason. Not long the doctor will be out shortly says the nurse.

( 3 hours later) Carly and the rest of the family had arrived two hours after the boys got there.

To doctors came out. Family of Sonny Corinthos asks one doctor? That's us says the group. Family of Carrie Spencer says the other. That's us says the group again.

Ok says the two doctor. Both have lost a lot of blood but will be fine they will have to take it easy but other than that nothing will happen says the doctor. What about the man who came in with them asks Lucky? He is barely hanging on says the doctor. Does anyone know who his family is asks the other. Your looking at it says Carly.

Just then he code blued. The doctors came back minutes later. I am sorry we lost him says the doctor. One went in to tell Sonny and the other Carrie. Now they had a funeral to plan and organizations to unite.

( l Week later Carrie's POV) We buried him next to mom even though dad said he didnt deserve it .

I did it for her she would have wanted it that way. I know he did bad things but he was my family and now I had a business to run. Along with a family to keep safe.

I know i can never truly leave this life behind even if I wanted to it won't happen. Lucky doesn't expect anymore from me and I am glad because even though he is a cop we are honest with each other more than most people. Our family was stronger than ever.


	14. Epilogue!

_Epilogue!_

(1 year later) (General POV) It has been a year since everything happened and now it was time to celebrate the children's first birthday. Carrie was still working for her father she was basically running it now but she always made time for her family. Her friends didn't think anything of it because they grew up with her being who she was. Life was different now because after that night she wasn't the same. She had a cold stare every time she was out in the real world. Lucky and Lily was the only thing that made her truly happy.(End POV)

I Cant believe its been a year says Nick as he picks up his son. Me neither says James as he looks around at his wife. (Emily POV) We have always challenged life but now it was challenging us. ( End POV) (Elizabeth POV) A year has past that scares me my children our growing up before my eyes but the struggles we face are not like the ones in the past more difficult to bare but we have to because we are adults not those kids who grew up in this town.(End POV)

To our lives and to our children say Nikolas as he raises his glass. To all of our past adventures and to the one we will face in the future says Emily with a smile. To the good things and bad says Lucky. To the friendship we found in each other says Elizabeth as she hugs her husband. To the bridges we built over the last decades says Carrie with a smile. To the family you created within your group that will last forever says their parents. For the moment their lives were almost perfect.


End file.
